Our Family
by teamshemar
Summary: This takes place two years after Ellie moves to LA with her aunt at the time Ellie left Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia were already dating. Now two years later they have been happily married for almost two years.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place two years after Ellie moves to LA with her aunt at the time Ellie left Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia were already dating. Now two years later they have been happily married for almost two years. **

Our Family

Ch.1

Derek and Penelope had both just gotten home from work were Derek had been away on a long case that last a good three weeks. They had just opened the front door to their house just as Penelope starts walk thru the door frame she is quickly swept off her feet into her husbands arms. Derek carries her inside with his bags which he quickly puts off the the side in the corner and kicks the door gently shut with his foot. He gives her a deep kiss as he carries her to the bedroom. He gently places her on the bed as he stands up gasping for air and pulling his shirt off.

"Baby girl I think that its time that you and me start working on our little project?" he smiles looking down at her.

"Why yes my goddess I believe it is." she smiles back.

Derek chuckles as he leans down kissing Penelope again as he takes his time undoing every button of her shirt. Slowly he kisses her from her lips down to her stomach.

"Oh honey you know what I like" she grins at Derek as he takes her pants off. After he gets her pants off he pulls his own pants off. The both of them have there way with each other.

Penelope wakes up later looking around the room noticing that she is wrapped up in Derek's arms with her head resting gently on his chest she feels his chest slowly moving up and down as he sleeps soundly. She looks out the window next to there bed noticing that the sun was setting. She gently kisses his bare chest before she quietly slips out of the bed trying to not disturb him . Then she makes her way to the adjoining bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she reaches her hand into the shower turning the faucet to ON letting the water warm up before she got in. When she starts to notice some steam creeping out of the shower, she sticks her arm in the shower checking the water. Then, gets in the shower letting the water massage her skin as she starts to bathe herself. Meanwhile still sound asleep in the bed Derek starts to slowly stir. Not quite awake yet he feels the bed next to him with his hand noticing that there wasn't anything there. He opens his eyes letting all his senses come in place he hears the shower water running in the bathroom. Sitting up in bed he notices that some steam is also making its way out of the bathroom. Smiling he pulls the covers off of him, gets out of bed, and walks quietly into the bathroom. Quietly he opens the shower curtains and gets into the shower going behind Penelope. He wraps his arms around her making her jump a little.

"Easy baby girl its just me." he says in a soothing voice as he rests his head on her shoulders. She whack's his arm.

"Derek you scared the daylights out of me." She responds as she relaxes in his arms.

"Well is dusk out so there wasn't much to scare." he gives his killer grin as he kisses her on the back. She turns around in his arms then kisses him.

"Baby are you hungry? That what I was going to come in and ask you that. But you give me some sugar instead."

"Oh honey I will give you sugar alright." kisses him again only deeper as she puts her arms gently around his neck.

"I always liked me some desert before the meal." chuckles as he kisses her and pulls her closer .

Derek was in the kitchen putting some noodles in a pot with some kind of odd colored sauce. Penelope walks in sitting down at their little dining table adjacent to where Derek was.

"What are you making?" Penelope asks

"You will see when its done."he grins as he turns looking at her.

"Can I do a taste test?" she asks as she gets up walking over to him glancing over his shoulder into the pot on the stove that he was stirring. He puts a little of the food on the wooden spoon and turns toward her holding the spoon up to her mouth. She takes the spoon into her mouth taking in the flavor of the food that was on it.

"Tastes perfect like someone else I know." she smiles kissing him.

"And who is that?" he smiles

"Oh I think you know him." she winks

He takes two plates that he had already by the stove and spoons food out onto them. Then he turns handing Penelope one of the plates. After turning the stove off and putting the pot with some more food on it on a cloth on the counter. He turns and walks over to the table joining Penelope who was already eating.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it. I love it just like I love you."

Smiles as he twirls some noodles on his fork and puts it in his mouth.

"You up for a movie night after this?" Derek asks

"You know the answer to that question."

After dinner Derek gathers the plates looking at Penelope.

"Ill make the popcorn if you want to go pick the movie." Derek says.

"Can I pick some kind of love story cry your eyes out movie?"

"Baby girl you pick what ever you want." Derek smiles as he gives her a kiss on the head as she gets up running into the living room.

He chuckles to himself shaking his head as he walks into the kitchen putting the plates in the sink. Then turns going in the cupboard bringing out a bag popcorn and puts it into the microwave. As he brings a bowl down for the popcorn he hears the doorbell ring he sits the bowl down and walks over to the entry way.

"I got it." he yells to Penelope as he opens the door.

He turns to look at who was on the porch and finds standing in front of him Ellie with bags next to her and her Aunt is standing next to her. Ellie smiles at Derek trying to hold her mixed emotions in she runs up to him hugging him as tears ran down her face she burys her head into his stomach as Penelope walks up behind him.

"I have missed you so much." Ellie says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the great feedback from the first Chapter! Hope that everyone likes the second chapter as well! **

Ch.2

"What are you guys doing here? " Morgan asks as he looks at Ellie's Aunt confusion written all over his face as she hugs Ellie.

"How have you been Agent Morgan?" her aunt asks as she smiles.

"I have been good." he reply's still a little stunned.

"May we come in?" she asks

"Of course" he moves to the side letting them come into the house.

Ellie and her aunt go into the living room taking the sofa the sat along the wall. Morgan and Garcia after closing the front door and locking it walk into the living room also. They both walked over and sat down in separate chairs that were both at one end of the couch. Ellie's Aunt turns on the couch turns on the couch towards them as she reaches into her purse pulling out file with papers in it.

"Morgan and Garcia I have to ask you something very important?" she looks at them.

"What is it?" Derek asks as he puts a hand on his wife's leg.

"Ellie has been having some issues with me, shes not fitting in at school, I can tell by the way she acts that she just doesn't want to be there, and I remember a couple years ago you were very interested in adopting her. So I was wondering if you guys would still be interested?"

Morgan and Garcia look at one another for a couple moments as if talking to each other mentally. Then they turn looking back at Ellie and her aunt.

"Yes, we would love to." they both say smiling.

"How did I know that would be your answers? I have the paper work all filled out all you have to do is sign them and she is all yours." She says as she opens the file turning it towards them. They smile as they quickly sign the papers. Her aunt in return smiles as she closes the folder and puts it back in her purse.

"I will box up the rest of her things and mail them off to you." she quickly says as she gets up from the sofa and hurry's out of the house closing the door behind her. They look at Ellie smiling.

"The spare bedroom will be your room now I will go freshened up for you." Garcia tells her in a soft voice as she stands up and walks toward the bedroom.

"Ellie are you hungry?" Morgan asks her

"Very" Ellie smiles.

"Lets go get you something." Morgan stands up motioning for her to follow.

"I am so happy I am glad my aunt finally listened to me. " Ellie says in a bubbly tone as she follows Morgan to the kitchen.

Morgan smiles as her takes a clean bowl and spoons out some of the food from the pot that had leftovers in it from supper.

"So how long have Garcia and you been married?" Ellie asks

"How did you know we were?" Morgan asks putting the bowl in the microwave after taking the popcorn from earlier.

"Your ring and its kind of obvious." she chuckles a little.

"Two years in September." he turns looking at her as he folds his arms.

"I kind of had a feeling you guys would be married any way."

"Whys that?"

"Well it was obvious you to were in love. I mean even I saw it." Ellie chuckles as Garcia comes in smiling after having herd some of the conversation.

"I freshened your room up and put your bags in it. We can go down to the nearest school tomorrow or the next day and fill out the paperwork for you to start school." Garcia says Ellie nods her head.

"Thank you guys I appreciate it." Ellie says putting her head down.

"Honey you are more the welcome." Garcia smiles.

The microwave chimes Morgan turns back around and takes the bowl out of the microwave grabbing in spoon and adding it to the bowl. He walks over to Ellie and sits the bowl down in front of her on the counter.

That night all three of them slept soundly in there beds in the morning after everyone was wide awake with breakfast in there stomachs they all piled into Morgans car and drove down to the nearest middle school and enrolled her into the sixth grade she would start the next Monday. Then they went to the supermarket and got enough food to last them the week. When they all got back in the car they realized that it was lunch time so they all agreed on going to a burger joint.

"So Ellie what have you been up to the past couple of year?" Garcia asks

She pauses to think. "Not much different from what I told Derek through text messages."

"You didn't text me much." Morgan said.

"It wasn't my choice. If it would have been my way I would have texted you everyday. " she said looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"My aunt blocked your number. Told me I was not allowed to talk to you anymore."

"When you stopped texting me I got upset at first but then I finally told myself that maybe your life was better now and you didn't need me in it anymore."

"My life was far from better."

"Guys can I get you anything else?" the waiter says coming over to check on them.

"No thank you can we get the bill?" Morgan says startled as he looks up at the waiter.

"Sure thing sir." Hands him the booklet with the bill in it.

"I got this." Morgan says as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, opens it, and pulls out just the right amount in cash with a little extra for a tip. After putting it in the booklet they all get up and leave the burger joint.

A week had passed and the Monday of Ellie's first day at her new school had come she had gotten up early making herself some breakfast. Morgan came down the stairs to walking thru the living room and into the kitchen were Ellie was eating on the counter he smiles at the sight of her.

"Morning sunshine." he says to her as he pours two cups of coffee.

"Morning dad." she says swinging her legs.

"You ready for school?"

"Yes."

"Okay what are the rules for if we text you saying that I am on a case?" Morgan asks

"I take the bus straight to the BAU where mom should be." she state.

"Good." she goes over kissing her on the head.

"I love you." she says hugging him then kissing him.

"I love you too. Have a good first day." he smiles hugging and kissing her back.

"I will." she says as she grabs her backpack puts it over her back. Finishes her cereal, putting the empty bowl in the sink, grabs her house keys, and walks out the front door looking over her shoulder at him before shutting the door behind her and locking it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you for all the positive feed really means a lot to me and without further suspense here is Ch.3.**

Ch.3

Three weeks pass by it is nighttime out everyone one is in there beds sound asleep when Garcia flies out of the bed hand cupped over her mouth quickly running to the bathroom getting there just in time to throw up in the toilet. Morgan wakes up when she flew out of the bed with a very concerned look on his face. He gets up just boxers on walking to the bathroom standing at the doorway of the bathroom to find her leaning against the toilet head resting against her arm. He goes over rubbing her back as he sits down on the floor behind her.

"Its okay baby girl I'm here." he says in a soothing voice.

Before she can respond she leans over and throws up again. In the other room Morgan hears his phone ring. He signs as he stands up and walks out of the room towards the nightstand where his phone was. He picks it up checking the caller id on the lite up screen before he answers it.

"Morgan." he says into the phone.

"Derek we have a case we need you both to come in." Hotch says.

"Hotch Pens not feeling good right now can I catch her up to speed on the flight over?" Morgan asks.

"Of course I will see you in a bit. Oh I hope she feels better soon."

"Thank Hotch" Morgan responds before he ends the call.

He walks back into the bathroom to find Garcia starting to stand up he goes to his side helping her stand up.

"The team has a case I talked to Hotch hes going to let me brief you on the plane ride over." Morgan says as he helps her into the bed.

"Whats wrong with mom?" Ellie asks as she stands in the door way of their bedroom.

"Nothing shes just not feeling good honey." Morgan says turning towards Ellie

"Dad do you have a case?" Ellie asks

"Yeah I do can you take care of mom for me tell I get back?" Morgan asks as he starts to get dressed.

"Yes." she nods her head.

Morgan quietly and quickly finishes getting dressed then, he grabs his bag packs it. When he finishes he looks at Garcia who was half awake looking at him. He goes over to her smiling, he leans down and gives her a kiss.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too sugar." she weakly smiles back.

He grabs his bag walks over to Ellie hugs and kisses her on her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He walks towards to the doorway turning back towards them. Watches as Ellie crawls in the same bed as Garcia.

"I love my girls." he says as he turns and walks out of the bedroom then out of the house.

Ellie was at school when Garcia finally made it to her office at work she leans back in her chair as a wave of nausea runs over her body.

"Penelope what is wrong with you?" she asks herself as she thinks. When it comes to her she leans over the side of the chair getting her purse. She pulls out her calender and opens it counting the days. She quickly gets up grabbing some money out of her wallet. She walks quickly over to the elevator taking it down to her car. She gets in her car, starts it, and drives to the nearest store. She goes into the store grabs a couple take home tests, goes over to the check out stand, and pays for them.

Once back at the BAU she goes into her office checking her phone making sure she didn't get any phone calls form the team before she goes into the bathroom with her bag from the the store. She goes into a stall by herself reaching into the plastic bag pulling out one of the three tests. Then, she reads the instructions on the back of the box as she goes through the same motions. She waited what felt like two long minutes as she starred at the little window waiting for something to appear in it. After the two minutes the word Pregnant appeared in the window.

Overwhelmed with excitement she quickly took the other two tests which tells her the same thing. Smiling she collects them all shoving them into one box and quickly leaving the bathroom.

As she comes out of the bathroom rounding the corner walking to her office. Just as she reaches for the door handle Ellie opens the door almost running into her but causing her to call and the tests to go flying.

"Oh my gosh mom I am so sorry." she says as she helps her back up then goes to gather the things that went flying. As she hands the stuff back to her she glances at it briefly.

"Whats that?" she asks Garcia.

"Nothing." she takes it back and goes into her office putting it in her purse as Ellie follows her smiling.

"It didn't look like nothing." she crosses her arms as Garcia sits down in her chair.

"Ellie its nothing." she repeats as Ellie goes over to her purse taking the tests back out, looking at them, and reading the windows.

"Mom is this why you haven't been feeling well?" she asks holding one of the tests up.

Garcia nods silently.

"Your Pregnant." she states while smiling.

Garcia remains silent will trying to collect her words.

"When are you going to tell dad?" she asks as she sits down in another chair.

"I was just trying to figure that out but until I tell him you don't utter a word to him."

"Don't worry I won't." she smiles as she watches Garcia grab a garbage can and throw up into it as Ellie rubs her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to once again thank everyone for the positive feedback it really makes my day. I want to apologize for taking a few days to update. My schedule got a little hectic so it may not be until Sunday when I update again. Now no more holding you back here is the next chapter I hope that you all enjoy it and leave some feedback. **

Ch.4

"Baby girl, how are you feeling?" Derek asks in a concerned tone as he looks at her through the computer screen.

"A little better" she says as she takes a swing of water from her bottle as she notices Ellie grinning at her. As she sat about a chairs length from her were she was doing her homework. Penelope shoots her a look.

"Okay girls what are you keeping from me?" Derek presses watching them.

"Nothing Handsome." Penelope quickly responds, as a wave of nausea hits her causing her to slowly lean back in her chair. Derek watches her as concern and worry grows deeper within him. Hotch walks up to him hanging him a vest.

"Morgan it is time to go." Hotch says to him as Derek takes the vest from him putting it on as he continues to talk to Penelope.

"Baby girl I will be home shortly we just have to go arrest this Unsub. Then I will be on my way back home and I will take care of you."

"I know you will and I am waiting for it. Just be safe I want my chocolate god to come home in one piece." she smiles at him.

"I love you girls" he responds back smiling

"Morgan now!" Hotch says standing behind him in a irritated voice.

"We love you to baby now you better go before you really get yelled at."

"I will be home soon girls." Derek smiles as he signs off.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Ellie asks her as she turns in her chair to face Penelope.

"When he gets home." she manages to get out as another way of nausea hits her.

"Hes going to be as happy about it as you are."

"I know he is." she smiles as Ellie smiling turns back around in her chair going back to her homework.

Meanwhile outside her office Strauss just happened to be passing by when she spotted along the wall a few feet from Penelope door to her office was one of the take home tests that had scattered. Carious she walks over bends down picking it up as she stands back up she reads the window. Then she looks around the area finally settling her eyes upon Penelope.

Watching Penelope she quickly realizes that the perky and chirpy tech girl she had grown a little irritated with had been replaced. This girl looked very weak and sickly looking she was silently slowly dozing off in her chair.

"So Penelope Morgan has a bun in the oven?" she knew exactly who the bun belonged to it was no mystery.

She continues the watch Penelope as she help prove her substitutions as she leans over grabbing the little trash can and throws up into it. Strauss picked this time turning the door knob and walking into Penelope's office smiling a evil smile as Penelope continues to throw up with Ellie rubbing her back both of them not noticing anyone's present.

"Hello Penelope." Strauss says as Penelope and Ellie jump in their chairs both of them sitting up in it.

"Hello Ma'am." Penelope responds sitting the trash can aside.

"Looks like to me your not feeling good. Yes?"

"I'm fine its just the flu bug. You know its been going around the building." she says as Ellie sits quit minding her own business.

"Yeah its a bug alright." throws the test at her causing it to gently land on her lap. "A growing bug that is."

Penelope stares down at the test speechless trying to compose a sentence.

" So does your husband know?" Strauss asks not even giving Penelope a chance to respond.

Penelope shakes her head silently.

"When are you going to tell him?" Strauss asks crossing her arms impatiently.

"Tell me what?" they all turn to look at the doorway to find Derek standing in the doorway with his bag slung over his shoulder, and the look of the mixture of worry and confusion written all over his face.

Strauss smirks as she leaves the room silently and walks down the hallway. As Penelope gave Derek a week smile and Ellie got up running over to him hugging him.

"I missed you so much dad." she says as she buries her head into his stomach

"I missed you to Ellie" he hugs her as he leans down and kisses her on the top of her head. Then looks over at Penelope.

"Hey baby girl." Ellie pulls away from Derek.

"I will give you guys some alone time nature calls." Ellie smiles as she leaves the room.

Derek walks over to Penelope holding his hand out and helping her up out of the chair. She reaches over to get her bag from under her desk.

"Mamma let me get that" Derek says as he goes over grabbing her bag and carrying it. Then he wraps his arm around her back as he plants a kiss on the top of her head. She leans on him as he flips the switch to her office off and they turn walking out of her office the door closing behind him. Ellie catches up to them following them from behind as they all walk out to their car. Ellie gets herself into the back seat of the car as Derek puts both of the bags back there with her and closes the door. He helps Penelope into the passenger seat and gently closes the door. After he walks over to the driver side of the car, gets in the car, and drives.

Yet another way of nausea hits Penelope causing her to quickly lurch forward searching for something to throw up into. She finds a plastic garbage bag and buries her head in it throwing up. Derek reaches a hand over rubbing her back soothing her.

He pulls into the garage and hits the button that closes the door. After putting the car into park and turning the engine off he turns to her. She was leaning back in her chair as she looks at him.

"Derek I have to tell you something."

"What is it baby?" he asks as he takes her hands into his.

"I found out the reason that I haven't been feeling well." she tries to fight the smile that was forming on her lips.

"Derek I'm pregnant." she says as she lets the smile form on her face and Ellie smiles from the back seat.

Derek smiles as he leans over kissing her. Then he leans back looking at his beautiful wife as he smiles.

"I am so happy right now baby."

"The feeling is mutual."

He moves his hand over placing it on her stomach as he leans down and kisses it.

"Hey little one its daddy."

"Derek the baby can't hear you yet." Penelope smiles.

"I don't care."

She smiles as she runs her hand over his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I actually was able to post this a day earlier then I expected. This chapter is highly rated M! I will try to get the next chapter posted by tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also want to thank everyone once again for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. **

Ch.5

Ellie had just gotten to school a half a hour early, she was not much into social interacting. Therefore she was quietly sitting outside at one of the picnic tables reading one of the books her Uncle Reid had let her borrow, as she texted Derek. To into what she was doing she didn't notice Becky who was way taller then Ellie was and her friends Bailey and Shelly who were only a few inches shorter then Becky, walk up to her table.

"Hey new girl whicha doing?" Becky asks in a taunting voice.

Ellie ignored them as she responded back to Derek's message. Becky irritated grabs Ellie's phone looking at the screen.

"Aw the baby is texting her daddy." laughs as her friends chime in.

"Hey give that back." she asks trying to grab for it.

"Why so you can text your daddy and tell him that we a picking on you?"

Ellie turns to leave, to find a teacher, and get them to leave her alone. But Bailey and Shelly block her way.

"And where are you going?" Becky asks coming closer and getting in her face.

Ellie ignores them trying to fight the tears the were starting to form in her eyes.

"Fine here!" shoves the phone back into Ellie's hands turns and walks away with her friends following close behind.

* * *

><p>Derek comes into the bedroom carrying a cup of coffee with just boxers on. He smiles at the sit of his baby girl still sound asleep as he quietly gets back into bed. This had been there second day off of the week that Hotch had gave the whole team. That was unless a urgent case fell into their hands. Derek had quickly noticed how much pregnancy was taking a toll on his princess. She had been sleeping more, throwing up many times, her sense of smell had became more intense certain smells would send her running for the bathroom, and her sense of appetite at the time didn't really exist.<p>

He smiles as his phone buzzed again, he reaches over to his nightstand grabbing his phone, reads the message, and quickly replies. He started to feel Penelope stir which caused him to lean down and kiss her on her head.

"Morning princess." Derek smiles.

Before she could utter a word she flew out of the bed and to the bathroom. Derek leans back and signs he hated seeing her this way. She comes back out of the bathroom smiling as she goes over and gives him a passionate kiss. He smiles as her closes his eyes giving her one back while reaching up and putting his hand on her cheek. Smiling while she keeps kissing him as she sits moves her body so that it was sitting down in his lap facing him.

"Does my baby girl need a little chocolate thunder in the morning?"

"So I have a sweet tooth."

Derek smiles as he begins to kiss her again while he pulls her top off. He gently lays her back on the bed so that he was on the top. Slowly he begins to lavish her with soft kisses as he moves his way down her body stopping at her stomach. Briefly he stops her smiling as he gives some extra kisses know that inside of there was their baby. Penelope reaches up and slowly starts to ease his boxers off of him as she lets out a sound of deep pleasure as she feels him playing with her nipples in his mouth knowing that this was one of her favorite foreplay's.

Penelope manages to get his boxers off feeling that his erection was already fully present. He makes his way down to her panties gently putting his hand in the panties to feel that she was plenty wet for him. Reaching his hand out of her panties he uses it to pull them off of her. He hears his phone start to vibrate rhythmically on his nightstand ignoring it while he began to spread her legs and bring himself back up so he was kissing her on the lip. Slowly he started to tease her making her nails dig into his back.

Derek finally quits teasing her as her sets the tip of his penis at her opening feeling the warmth of her radiating out. He then gives in shoving his penis deep within her, thrusting it as he hears her, moan while calling his name out and just as he starts to unload into her. From the door way of their room they hear someone clear their throat. Both Penelope and Derek quickly turn to the voice to find his mother standing there looking down at him.

* * *

><p>"Mom I am so sorry you had to see that." Derek said pulling some boxers and sweatpants on as Penelope had escaped to the bathroom to shower.<p>

"Not the first time that's happened. Kind of reminds me of my father and me back in the day."

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you."

"I got your voice mail yesterday were you said you guys had a week off. Thought I would take the time off and come see my son and his family."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I did after I landed."

Derek reaches over grabbing his phone and looks at it. Sure enough four missed calls from his mom.

"How did you get in?"

Fran holds up a key.

"Are my sisters here?"

"Out in the living room."

Out of questions he turns to the sound of Penelope throwing up.

"Is she okay?" Fran motions to the door.

"We will tell you what that is about shortly." he smiles as he walks out to the living room were his sisters were sitting on the couch.

"Hey big brother." they both chime standing up and hugging him.

"Hey girls." smiles as he gives them both a hug.

"How are things?" one of them asks as they sit down on the couch and Fran goes over joining them.

"Things are good. Can I offer you some drinks?"

"Coffee sounds good." they all agree.

Derek nods turning and going into the kitchen Penelope comes out of the hallway and goes into the kitchen to join Derek.

"So that was awkward." Penelope smiles walking in behind Derek.

"Your telling me." he smiles looking up at her.

Smiles as she kisses him.

"Should we tell them?"

"Absolutely they are family plus its going to be a little hard to hide being how I have been feeling."

Derek kisses her on the head as she leans on him and he rubs her back with one hand as he pours four cups of coffee. They each pick up two cups up and carry them out to the living room handing everyone a cup of coffee. Derek sits down in on of the chair as Penelope joins him sitting at the one next to him.

"So when are you going to tell us?" Fran asks smiling.

"Tell you what." Derek asks as he sits down his cup of coffee and puts his arm around Penelope as she leans closer to him.

"That I have a grand baby on the way."

"Wait how did you know?"

"Its more then obvious son, shes was throwing up earlier, shes the only one with no coffee and she usually will be drinking it, shes very weak, and your babying her big time which really isn't different."

"We were just getting ready to tell you mom."

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it I have a grand baby and now another on the way." she smiles as the three of them let there excitement bubble out.

"How far along are you?" one of his sisters asks

"We figured seven weeks but we wont know for sure tell next week at our first appointment."

"I am so happy right now son."

They all hear a key turn in the front door Derek turns his head toward the door as he watches Ellie come in face bruised up, with some cuts on her bad, and her shirt was bloody.

**A/N: Okay so I left this chapter with a bit of a cliff hanger.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry to everyone for the delayed post I catch a bad case of writers block as well as homework kept getting in the way. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I also promise that I will post the next chapter quicker. **

Ch.6

"Ellie honey what happened to you?" Garcia asks concerned as her and Morgan get up from the sofa that they were sitting on.

"Its nothing guys really" she quickly responds as she lets the tears fall that she had fought back the run home.

Rage filled Morgan he wanted nothing more then to leave the house and go find those people that just hurt his little girl. Instead he decided to leave the room to get a wet cloth for her bloody lip and face.

"Oh honey come over and have a seat." Garcia guides her over to the chair she occupied awhile ago. As Morgan comes back in with a cloth and starts to whip her face free of the blood as she winches in pain by the slightest of touch.

"Honey I will go get a warm bath started for you." Garcia smiles as she leaves the room.

"What really happened?" Morgan says kneeling down looking into her eyes.

"A bunch of girls cornered me after school."

"Do you know why?"

"They called me a baby, daddy's girl, and a wuss. Then they cornered me hitting and kicking me." she is over taken by sobs Morgan wraps his arms around her comforting her.

"I am so sorry honey." he looks at his mother and sisters with saddened eyes.

"I am going to go take a bath and work on some homework." Ellie says as Morgan nods his head understanding.

"Don't worry about me, I love you dad." she kisses him while putting a brave smile on then turns a quietly walks up the stairs. As he starts to cry.

"Your a natural you know?" his mom comes up behind him placing her hand on his back.

He doesn't respond as Garcia come back down the stairs, Morgan stands up grabbing his jacket as he kisses Garcia on the cheek.

"I need some air." Morgan leaves the house with his car keys.

* * *

><p>Morgan ends up at Reid's who happened to be his closest guy friend if he needed a shoulder to lean on it was usually Reid's he went to. Reid was the same way with Morgan. Morgan walks up to Reid's apartment door knocking on the door. When Reid answers he notices the sadness that hung on his friend like a dead weight.<p>

"Whats wrong bro?" Reid asks.

"I need your advice." Morgan asks as Reid steps aside letting him into his apartment.

"What happened?"

"It's about Ellie.."

"What about Ellie?"

"My little girl is getting bullied at school." Morgan says finally letting the tears finally fall.

"What happened?" Reid asks his voice full of concern as he sits down next to Morgan.

"She just came home from school her face was all bruised up, she had a bloody lip, her shirt was ripped and bloody, and she had cuts. She told me a bunch of girls cornered her after school."

"I can talk to her I know what its like?"

"They keep calling her a daddy's girl and she likes being a daddy's girl. I was bullied too but I don't even know where to begin all I want to do is go knock the shit out of those kids."

"Trust me I don't think you got it as worse as me, let me talk to Ellie."

All he can do is nod his head.

"Where is she?"

"My place"

Reid without responds as he gets up grabbing his bag as they leave his apartment and head to Morgans place.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at Morgans place Reid goes to Ellie's room lightly tapping on the door as he gently opens it. Ellie is focused on he homework making Reid smile.<p>

"Hey Ellie."

"Hey Spencer." she says easily recognizing his voice as she looks up at him setting aside her pencil.

"You in the mood to talk?" he asks sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Sure."

"Your dad came to me. Talk to me whats going on at school?"

"There's these three girls their older and bigger then me. I tend to mind my own business, not having much to do with the others, I just tend to text my dad, study, or read."

Reid signs he remembers exactly how that felt. " Okay and what do these girls do?"

"Tease me, they took my phone the earlier today and started calling me names, and then when I was walking home from school they followed me and cornered me."

"Have you told anyone?"

"My mom and dad."

"I mean one of the teachers?"

"I'm still to new I don't need to go winning to them."

"Ellie you need to tell a teacher."

"I don"t any of them, I'm use to this I got bullied at my old school, and plus they will call me a snitch as well as make matters ten times worse."

"Ellie sometimes its good to be a snitch take it from someone who got bullied everyday tell he graduated."

"Yeah but the snitch gets bullied ten times worse."

"Ellie, you're lucky that you have parents to tell but teachers need to know too.

"Spencer why do they pick on us? I know we are different but why do the people that are different have to catch the brunt?"

"My mother always told me because they were jealous that I was so smart, maybe they're jealous of you?"

"Thank you for making me feel better." she smiles back at him as she goes over hugging him.

"No problem I'm here if you need to talk."

She nods her head as she watches him get up and leave Morgan was had just gotten off his cell phone looking at his mom and sisters.

"Sorry guys we just got called into a case and Strauss is requesting that Garcia goes as well."

**A/N: Another cliff hanger!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

**A/N: I was true to you guys when I said this chapter wouldn't have taken much longer to post. While as the same time of progressing the story I was trying to get the message out the Ellie will not be the only member of the family** **dealing with bullies. I also highly regret not crediting my friend for helping me with the previous chapter and coming up with the lines that Reid would use. Once again I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts.**

Strauss walks into Hotch's office without even knocking folding her arms she clears her throat. Hotch looks up putting his pen down that he had been writing with and leans back in his chair. He looks at Strauss feeling her stare that on a everyday basis would burn thru you stunning you from speaking. Today's stare seemed ten times worse he looked at her waiting for her to begin.

"So Agent Hotcher have you herd the news?" Strauss asked giving her a deep stare that he would give a Unsub.

"What news?" he asks

"The news about Penelope?" she spat out.

"Yes I have herd." he said trying to cringe.

"And your fine with this?" anger builds.

"Yes, I am quit frankly happy for both of them. It doesn't bother me one bit what they decide to do with there lives, as long as it doesn't affect there performance at work."

"Well this thing is quite affecting Penelope's performance. I caught her throwing up as I passed by her office."

"Well that's normal at this stage its called morning sickness."

"I know what its called Aaron." rolls her eyes.

"Now whats the real reason your here?" he crosses his arms.

"I herd you have a case?"

"That is a fact."

"I am going to tag along on this one and I herd its another in Alaska which means Penelope has to go?"

He nods his head in agreement.

"Lets get to the briefing."She simply smiles as she leaves the room with Hotch following behind as they walk into the conference room.

Strauss's presence causing the tension in the room to be so thick you could cut it with a knife. She takes her seat on the other side of Garcia placing her coffee right near her after noticing that everyone else had been keeping it far away from her. The instant whiff of the coffee causes Garcia's nausea to overwhelm her she covers her mouth with her hand as Morgan not caring that Strauss was there rubs his back.

"Shh its okay baby girl."

She nods her head as she prays for this wave to pass but Strauss scoots the cup closer causing her to get up and sprint of of the room. Morgan shoots Strauss a dirty look after she is out of the room causing her to turn and smirk to herself. JJ walks into the room handing everyone there I-Pads and files. She then grabs the clicker and starts the briefing.

"Sitkia, Alaska is a famous tourist distention but the tourists aren't having so much fun." pauses as she clicks the button and four photos of young people flash onto the screen.

"These four tourists are all in there twenties that went to Alaska for a trip."

She continues on with the briefing as Garcia comes back in and settles back into her seat as Morgan rubs his back with one hand listening to JJ's briefing.

"Now I need everyone's full attention on this case we are all well aware that this is everyone's first case sense we all found out the news." Hotch addresses them.

They all nod in agreement as they all get up a file out of the room Morgan walking with Garcia as they go to her office to pack some of her stuff up.

The team sits on the jet Morgan had gotten Garcia comfortable when he grabs a cup of coffee placing a lid on it and putting it on the opposite side of Garcia as she lays her head on his shoulder causing him to smile and kiss her on the forehead as he wrapped a arm around her. He eyes started to close which wasn't bothering the rest of the team but Strauss takes great pleasure slamming down some folders in front of Morgan cause Garcia to jump awake. Morgan turns looking at Strauss shooting her a dirty look.

"Agent Morgan have I hit a nerve?"

"Yes, that was not called for." Morgan responds in a calm voice.

"Agent Morgan can we talk in private."

He reluctantly stands up and follows her to the back of the plane Strauss turning around blocking his way so he couldn't go back or escape.

"Agent Morgan you know better then to talk to me like that."

"Ma'am that was uncalled for she was trying to sleep and you saw that."

"Well she shouldn't be sleeping on the job." crosses arms.

"Hotch wasn't saying anything plus she is having a rough pregnancy right now just please cut her a break."

"If its so rough then maybe she shouldn't go through with it."

"We both want the baby. It wont affect her work you know that."

"What about when the things here? I also assume that this won't be the only thing you have."

"Why were you okay with it when it was JJ?" Morgan says as the anger starts to bubble.

She stands there stunned and speechless trying to think of what to say.

"This won't effect any of our performances at work so please just leave us be." Morgan says the anger now gone as he walks past a still stunned Strauss as he goes over and sits back down next to Garcia pulling her close and letting her drift back off to a sleep.

Ellie had arrived to school early that next morning before she knew that Becky, Bailey, and Shelly would be at school. She quietly walks into the school the hallways are silent all except for the teachers that were already in there classrooms setting up. The advice her Uncle Reid had gave her echos in her head as she nears her English teachers classroom. She stands outside the classroom arguing with herself before she finally gains the courage to go in.

"Mrs. Scott are you busy?" she asks clenching her books tight.

"No Ellie what do you need?" she asks smiling as she looks up from grading papers.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she closes the door as she walks over to the chair in front of her desk.

"Sure."

"Well you see when I was walking home from school yesterday these girls cornered me and hurt me." tears start to fall.

"Oh my gosh sweetheart have you told anyone else?"

"Yeah my parents and my uncle but my uncle told me I should tell a teacher."

"Well sweetheart your uncle is very smart. Do you know the names of the girls doing this to you?"

"Becky, Bailey, and Shelly."

She signs. "This isn't the first incident we have had with them. Why don't you come with me and we can go tell the principal what happened?

Ellie nods smiling as she follows her out off her room towards the principals office as Becky stand around the other corner watching her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Took me a little longer then expected to finish this chapter. I would like to hear some people opinions on what they would like to see happen next? Thanks again for the favorites, reviews, and alerts. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!**

**Ch.8**

When the team arrived at the site Garcia, JJ, Strauss, and Reid went to the police department to set up. While the rest of the team was sent to different locations. Once at the police department Garcia slowly sits down in a chair as she sits up waiting for a team member to call her she leans back in the chair as Strauss comes over sitting a cup of tea down for her.

"Here have some tea and saltines."

One whiff of the tea causes her to jump out of her seat and sprint for the bathroom JJ looks at Strauss.

"What it was just a herbal tea" Strauss defends herself.

"Herbal tea? That's not good for her it causes abortion." JJ responds

"Oh whoops my bad." she smiles intently and walks out of the room.

Garcia comes back shortly and sits back down in the chair as JJ smiles leaving then comes back with a bottle of ginger ale and some new saltines.

"These always did the trick for me when I was pregnant with Henry. But it seems Baby Morgan is going to give you a little rougher time."

"Thanks JJ and it doesn't matter to me Derek and I really want babies." Garcia smiles as she sits back in her chair as the phone on the table rings she leans over and answers it.

"Hey baby girl." Morgans soothing voice fills the air.

"Hey my sexy man what do you guys need from me?"

"Not a thing baby girl I am just calling to check on you."

"Aww thanks baby but you don't have to."

"Penelope hush let your man worry about you."

She smiles.

"I am just about finished up with what I'm doing and I will be on my way to you." smiles as Hotch roles his eyes as he smiles.

"I look forward to it baby."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too." smiles as he hangs up

Strauss comes in slamming files down in front of her making Garcia jump and look over to find the source.

"I need you to run these names in your database?"

She nods her head as she sits up and turns her laptop on slowly starts to go threw them.

"Unless this thing is going to slow you down?"

She stops and looks up at her, "No ma'am but no offense this is a baby not a thing."

"Strauss can we talk?" Hotch says standing behind them arms crossed fuming as Morgan stands behind him his arms in the pocket of his jacket.

"Sure Aaron." she says as the turns and leaves glaring at Morgan as they go towards the little break room.

"Erin you have no right to do what your doing." Hotch turns towards Strauss

"Why yes I do Hotcher."

"What is so wrong with what they are doing? They are making a life together and if you haven't noticed they aren't letting their work slip."

"Penelope is!"

"That's quite normal at this point plus Morgans taking care of her."

"Yeah and they will think its okay to have more of those things after this one."

"So?"

Strauss turns trying to come up with a solution to the question as he watches Morgan sit down by Garcia and talk with her then kiss her. Strauss smiles a little.

"Alright I'm sorry I will back off I had no right for what I pulled."

"Don't tell me that I think they need to hear that more then I do."

She signs as she walks into the room where Morgan and Garcia were they look up at her.

"Look I'm sorry I will back off." She turns and hurries out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a quick little fluff/ funny chapter before it leads in more serious stuff. Thanks again for all the support I receive through alerts, favorites, and reviews.**

**Ch.9**

Following two long weeks on the case and two days of rest Morgan, Garcia, and Ellie find themselves in the waiting room of the doctors office for the first check up. Garcia is snuggled up to Morgan with her head resting on his shoulder as his arm is wrapped protectively around her body. She still isn't feeling the best at the most she could keep down was some crackers, ginger ale, or soup. A nurse steps out from behind the door holding a clipboard.

"Morgan." the chimes

Derek waves to tell her that's them as he stands up and helps her up. The three of them go back into the backroom with a nurse leading them. She reaches a room and steps aside once in the room for them to come in. Derek helps Penelope up onto the table as Ellie takes a chair by the table and sits one for Derek closer to the table. The nurse smiles at them.

"Penelope it says on the chart this is your first visit?"

"Yes"

"Well let me do the small things I need to do before the doctor comes in." she smiles

The nurse weighs her, checks her blood pressure, etc and carefully catalogs all of it. The she leaves the room with her chart leaving them behind. As Garcia sits back down she feels woozy and looks at Derek.

"Derek I..." she finds a garbage can and throws up.

The doctor walks in a tall blonde girl almost a identical look to JJ except for the oversized breasts, flat stomach, and big butt. Derek tried his hardest to not laugh at this women. As Penelope looks up blushing.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry."

"Penelope don't worry its not the first time that's happened. My names Dr. Bicker." she smiles.

"I'm Penelope, this is my husband Derek, and our daughter Ellie."

"Nice to meet you all. Sense this your first check up I am going to do just a few basic things. I am going to do a ultrasound to get a look at the baby and I can tell you how far along you are as well as your due date."

Penelope nods her head understanding.

"Let get you to lay back on the table and pull your shirt up just enough to expose your stomach."

She leans back slowly and pulls her shirt up as she was asked. The doctor first feels her stomach with her hands pushing gently down every so often. The she pulls a stool and the ultrasound machine over grabbing the jell bottle. Bicker squeezes a little of the cold jell on her stomach making her jump a little. Then Bicker takes the ultrasound machine turns it on and places in on her stomach moving it around as Derek takes her hand as Ellie, his, and Penelope's eyes are all fixed on the screen as they all hear a whooshing sound.

"That's the baby's heart beat." Bicker says

A smile spreads across both of their faces as a little baby appears making their smiles grow.

"That' your baby. Penelope you look about six weeks along." she says as she hands copies of the ultrasound so them.

"Which means for now we will do monthly check ups. Unless you have further questions your free to go."

They nod as Bicker whips her stomach off and leaves.

Derek and Penelope arrive at work going to Derek's desk which if shes not at his desk hes in her office. She was working on her laptop as Morgan looks over at Reid.

"Hey bro you busy?"

Reid was working and looks up at him.

"I'm not now why?"

Morgan gets up and strides over to his desk pulling his copy of the ultrasound out of his pocket.

"Look at what I got." Morgan says holding it up to show Reid.

"You have a piece of paper with black screen and a small dot on it. Whats so great about that?" Reid smirks.

"Kid that dot is my baby."

"Oh is that what that is?" Reid smiles.

"Let me see that." Prentiss says snatching it out of Morgans hand and looking at it while JJ and Rossi stand behind them.

"Aw look its the famous Baby Morgan." JJ and Prentiss gush as Morgan smiles leaning against Reid's desk looking at Garcia.

"Yeah it is a winner." Rossi says.

"Looks about like Jack as that point." Hotch says joining in

"Alright you all don't?" Morgan says blushing as he grabs it away from them.

"Just you wait tell he or she starts moving then we are going to want to feel the famous Baby Morgan." Prentiss says winking.

"Not if I have anything to say over it." Morgan says joking back.

As all this goes on Strauss sits in her office fuming talking out loud as Ellie walks in accidentally.

**R/N: I know I'm mean I left a cliff hanger.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

"Oh ma'am I am so sorry." Ellie says as she quickly turns back around to leave.

"No wait Ellie is it?" Strauss says turning around facing her.

She nods her head.

"So your about to be a big sister?"

"Yeah I am and quit excited about it."

"That's good."

"May I ask you something?" Ellie asks stepping forward briefly

"Sure go ahead"

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"Hate who?"

"My mom and dad."

"Oh them I don't hate them sweetheart." she forces a smile.

"Then why were you just talking bad about them?"

"Oh you heard that sweetheart don't worry it will all be okay."

"Ma'am I'm eleven not five."

"Oh really cause you sure act like it."

Ellie stands stunned before she starts to run out of the room tears in her eyes. Strauss stands up and grabs her by her arm and jerks her into the room closing the door behind them.

"What are you going to go do go tattle like you did before?"

Ellie looks at her confused.

"Just like you did on my daughter Becky? Just cause she was telling you the truth and showing you how to grow up?"

"I.I.I"

"I am just doing the same thing to your mommy and daddy."

"What your doings not right they have every right to have kids."

"You want me to leave them alone?"

She nods her head.

"Then don't you ever tattle on Becky again she is a sweet little girl nothing is wrong with her."

"Ellie lets go play?" Jack asks as he stands behind her with Henry standing behind Jack as he props the door open.

Ellie nods as she turns and follows them out her mind flooding with what to do.

Derek sits at the kitchen table filling out paperwork as Penelope lay in the bed upstairs sound asleep. Ellie walks up to him quietly.

"Dad I need some advice." her gut churning

"Ellie honey what do you need?" he looks up reading the worry all over her face.

"Hypothetically say you had this person who upset you and their parent tells you that this person is in the right and you have to go along with it cause you don't like what this parents doing to someone. But at the same time you don't like what the kid is doing to you?"

"Whooh I think I may need to call in Uncle Reid." he smiles.

"Dad please."

"Ellie do these two people have a name?"

"I don't want to say"

"You know I can help you without them finding out just tell me."

"I want to fix this myself its not the first time I have had to."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it really."

"Then tell me who the two people are?"

"Its Strauss and her daughter Becky."


End file.
